Misfit
by Android 24
Summary: When a boy who has been alone his whole life, finally finds someone who can be his family, what will happen and how will things be changed? Possible Yaoi in later chapters. Rated M for language, violence and possible sxual themes later on. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone! My name is Android 24 and this is my very FIRST Naruto fanfic, I have written other stories which were in Dragonball Z but I just had to write a Naruto fanfic, so I hope you like it, this is the first chapter to get it all going so I'm sorry if it's short but I hope to be getting the second chapter up soon! **

Rain fell from the unforgiving and dark sky, pelting my head and soaking me, although, that was normal. The rain never really bothered me anymore, in fact, it was a part of me because I would always feel calm and safe when it rained. Calm because of the sounds it made, hitting the ground with its soft "pitter patter" sounds. Safe, because the people who would beat me up within an inch of my life, would be inside their homes. Surrounded by their families, with their warm and comfortable beds to sleep in. The things that people took for granted every day, not realising the loneliness and helplessness they would feel inside without those, and the many other things they have. I walked into the sheltered alley that was what I called MY home. Normally, I would just lie down and fall asleep, letting the soothing sounds of the rain lull me to sleep. But I was restless and just sat down on in my box and pulled the covers around me, to attempt to keep me warm and failing. I stared out at the falling rain and felt myself become calm like normal, until I heard them, their voices and harrowing footsteps that signalled their intent. I curled up into a ball as my fright hit me like one of the trains that went through town every now and again. They were here to hurt me again, and from the sounds of it, they had more people to help them accomplish that. They rounded the corner and got the same wicked smiles of theirs on their faces.

"Here he is everybody, the little punching bag that I told you all about!" The leader, I think his name was Omoshiroi, declared happily to his little group.

"He's scared! What a baby!" One of the boys laughed.

"Let's beat him senseless!" Another cried in anticipation.

"Fine, but I get the first punch!" Omoshiroi said as he stalked towards me, grabbing me by the collar of my ragged shirt and lifting me up to his face. He smirked and then planted a hard fist into my right cheek, sending my slamming into the brick wall of the alley. Everything was a blur after that as the rest of the group came running up and kicking and punching me on the ground. All I could think was "Why won't anyone help me?"

I was broken out of the blur when I heard a strong and powerful voice boom through the alley.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BRATS DOING?!?!?" The voice yelled.

The pain stopped as the group of boys turned to look at where the voice had come from. I only managed to get a look at who the voice came from and from what I could see, that person was a he, and HE had whiskers on his face, which was abnormal and he was practically surrounded in orange. After that point, I passed out from the pain that suddenly shot through my bruised and bloody body. The last thing I remember thinking was "Someone came; someone finally came to help me!"

**Well that's the first chapter for you, I hope you liked it, and please review, constructive criticism is accepted, and feel free to point out parts you didn't like, just don't flame because that's not constructive :D**


	2. Perhaps Kami is on my Side?

**Hello everyone. I am back and with chapter two of misfit! I hope you all liked the first chapter which was short but had to be to get the story going. If anybody I introduce seems out of character please let me know so I can fix it. Now on with chapter two!**

I could feel a warmth all around my body as I slowly began to wake up, also expecting the warmth to leave my body and turn to the cold that normally surrounded me. However, the warmth didn't leave and when I began to open my eyes, I was blinded by an intense light shining in my eyes. The sudden ligt caused me to shut my eyes tightly and moan in pain.

"Well now, It's good to see you're awake! I was getting worries those bats beat you too badly." I heard a cheery voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes again, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light and when they did, I saw the face the voice belonged to, which had a smile plastered on it which seemed to be contagious as I smiled too in response.

"Thank You….for helping me." I croaked out as I realised the bandages on my body and the needle sticking out of my arm and leading to a tube connected to a bag full of a clear liquid.

"No Problem, I couldn't just let those guys do that toy you and walk away from it. That's not my ninja way." He declared happily

"A…a ninja? You're a ninja?" I asked.

If it was possible, his smile widened.

"You bet! Naruto Uzamaki at your service!"

"Well, It seems that you are doing well." Another voice said happily as the sound of high heel shoes clattered against the ground.

I turned my head to the source of the voice and saw a girl with pink hair and green eyes. Her jaw was angular and her forehead was quite noticeable as her short hair seemed to accent it.

"Yeah, I am feeling pretty good….where am I though?" I asked as the girl sat down beside Naruto

"You're in the Konoha Hospital of the Hidden Leaf Village. By the way, my name's Sakura Haruno."

She offered her hand and I shook it weakly, ignoring the pain that shot through it.

"Since we've introduced ourselves, why don't you tell us your name?" Naruto asked.

I thought these people seemed trust worthy, so I thought, what harm could come from telling them my name?

"My name is Junsui Omoshiroi." I said

Sakura smiled

"That's a nice name. If you don't mind my asking Junsui, where were your parents when you were attacked by those other guys?" She asked as I bowed my head, the temporary smile having left my face.

"I….I…..Well I actually don't have any parents. They were….killed when I was young and I've been on my own ever since. As a matter of fact, you're the only people who have never really made fun of me or tried to beat me up." I whispered, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

I saw Sakura and Naruto's faces, while looking from under my bangs, go a shade paler obviously regretting asking that question.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Junsui." Sakura said, putting her hand on top of my bandaged one to try and comfort me.

I shook my head, one reason being, to get rid of the tears in my eyes and the other reason, to disagree with her.

"No…you didn't know, I mean how could you know? We've only just met so don't worry. It's nice to just know that you two were worried enough to ask that." I said, raising my head back up to give them the best fake smile I could muster. Strange how I am the one who seemed to need the comforting and here I was, trying to make the comforters feel better for being concerned about me.

"So you have…no place to live?!" Naruto asked suddenly, making me jump in fear.

"N…no. I haven't for nearly….what is it now? I think it's….since I was seven so eight years." I said, still slightly fearful, knowing fun well Naruto was just asking a question, but my years of abuse had drilled an automatic response to yells or loud noises, or anything painful.

"Well I'll tell you what, you can come stay with me. I wouldn't be following my ninja code if I just let you live on the streets again." Naruto said, more so stating then suggesting the idea.

This time, a real smile appeared on my face.

"You would really do that for me? I mean, I don't wanna be a nuisance." I said

Naruto laughed.

"It's no prob, Besides, having someone in the house would be nice, it can get quite lonely when I have no missions to go on and am just sitting around at home."

"Well if you really don't mind Naruto…." I said.

"Well seeing as how that matter is settled, you just worry about feeling better and when that happens, you can go." Sakura said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

I felt a yawn escape me and Naruto looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Would you like me to go out for a bit while you get some rest?" He asked.

"Yes please, I think I'm just gonna sleep now anyway." I answered

He nodded and stood up, pulling his chair up against the wall and quietly opening and closing the door behind him. I turned over and closed my eyes….maybe my life was getting better now….perhaps Kami was on my side. My train of thought broke off as I felt sleep claim me.

**Well that's chapter two, I am hoping to have chapter three up sometime in the next few days but will depend on if I get over the cold or whatever it is I have right now. Until then Bye!**


	3. No Longer Homeless

When I woke up again, it was dark outside and neither Sakura nor Naruto were in the room…which made sense considering how late it was. I threw the covers off of me and saw that I was in a hospital gown and the needle was still in my arm. Standing up I grabbed the needle and pulled it out and walked out of the room. I saw what seemed like a small desk with a great deal of papers stacked on it. To both my left and right, there were hallways of doors which no doubt lead to other patients rooms. Walking down one of the hallways I found and opened one of the doors which lead to a stairway. I slowly gripped the handle leading down the stairs and walked down, still feeling somewhat groggy from waking up and whatever was in that needle. The bland looking eggshell coloured walls, gave this place a feeling of depression about it and would obviously not make anyone feel happy to be here. When I reached the bottom, there was another door obviously leading to the entrance of the hospital. It opened with a loud creaking sound and was somewhat harder to open than the one upstairs. When I walked through the door, I saw Sakura sitting in the desks near the exit and was looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Junsui! What are you doing out of bed and where's your I.V.?" She asked, her voice having an edge of authority to the concern laced in it as she stood up and starting walking towards me, obviously having the intention of taking me back to bed.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave her an apologetic smile

"I woke up and wanted to look around but I couldn't do that with that I.V., as you called it, sticking out of my arm."

"Well you shouldn't have gotten up yet, you need your rest if you want to go anywhere." She said, putting her hands on her hips

"But Sakura, I feel fine now… can't you get Naruto to come get me?" I asked.

She bit her lip and looked at me with a nervous expression on her face.

"Well…I guess I could, but if I leave to go get him, I want you to stay put alright? I can't have you hurting yourself when I'm not around to help you."

Sakura's nervous look then changed to one of authority and I could tell there was no point in arguing with her, besides if all I had to do was sit around while waiting for her to get Naruto…why bother?

"Alright, I'll wait…but don't take too long…I'm not sure how much longer I can take looking at these depressing walls and feeling the depressing mood that's here"

Sakura laughed.

"Hey how do you think I feel? I have to come here every day AND I have to do overtime most of those days."

I smiled.

"Good point." I agreed, as I walked over to a row of chairs and sat down on one of them.

Sakura walked over to a hanger and pulled on a dark green vest with a great deal of pockets on it.

"Alright, I'm off, I'll be back in a bit." She said, as she dashed out of the hospital doors, leaving me alone in the barely lit waiting room of the hospital.

As the minutes ticked by, I could feel slight fatigue begin to creep through my body and with the continuous silence and the surprisingly comfortable chairs; it made it more and more difficult to stay awake. I decided that Sakura may take a while getting Naruto to come get me, so I decided to just let the cloud of fatigue creeping over my eyes, to take me into the slumber that was undoubtedly going to consume me eventually anyway. I slowly adjusted my body into a more comfortable position and closed my eyes, eagerly awaiting Naruto and Sakura's return.

The first thing I felt, was a cool rushing feeling all around me, the next thing was the sound of wind whipping around me. So I slowly opened my eyes and saw Naruto looking ahead with a content look on his face.

" Hey." I said, the grogginess still evident in my voice.

Naruto looked down at me and smiled his friendly smile.

"Hey, nice to see you're awake, Sakura was worried you passed out when we got back.

"Nah, just a little tired is all, what were you doing while I was in the hospital?" I asked as he turned a corner.

"Nothing really exciting, I just decided I should clean up my place before I brought you there, I didn't really think you should be coming there to see it looking like a pig sty, although I will say, it's nothing grand or anything." He warned.

I gave a light chuckle.

"In case you haven't noticed, anywhere that has a roof over my head and a bed for me to sleep on, would be grand."

Naruto chuckled as we came to a stop In front of a door that was basically just a bunch of metal bars that showed a stairwell leading up into what seemed like an apartment complex.

"Well, here we are." Naruto said as he continued to carry me, and walked up to the door, opening it with a slight creak and walked up the stairs.

When we got to the top, he turned a corner and walked past a couple of doors before stopping in front of one that I could only assume was his.

"Hang on a sec I just need to put you down while I open the door." He explained as I was put on my feet, realising for the first time I was still wearing the hospital gown. I heard a key being put into the lock and then the sound of the lock being turned and the door opening.

Naruto lead me inside and I realised how cramped it seemed inside, but it's not like it really mattered because this would be more of a home then I would have ever lived in before.

"Well, home sweet home." Naruto chuckled as his smile appeared back on his face.

I smiled and looked around the small space. There was what I could only assume was Naruto's bed, a door to a bathroom and another door way that led into a small and cramped kitchen, which was crammed full of instant ramen boxes.

"I was thinking that you could sleep on the bed and I could sleep on the floor, if that's what you would like….I don't have anything to eat besides cup ramen because I can never get any fresh food without the food somehow going bad after buying it at the grocer."

I frowned at that.

"Why would your food go bad right after buying it at the grocer? I mean, it was fresh when you bought it right?" I asked, hoping I misheard him.

"Yeah it always starts out that way, most people in the village don't like me much, in fact, most of them downright hate me. But that's not something you need to worry about, I can deal with it just fine." He replied, smiling, again.

"Well in any case, I want you to sleep in your bed, I feel like I have intruded enough and you've done more than enough for me by letting me live with you, I couldn't take your bed from you too." I explained as he nodded, his face showing the relief in the change of subject.

I shivered a bit and blushed, remembering I was wearing a hospital gown still.

"Ummmm, Naruto?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Would it be possible for you to give me some clothes to wear, I can't very well go around, wearing just a hospital gown."

He blushed a little, apparently just realising my near naked form.

"O…Of course Junsui!" He said, running up to a closet I hadn't originally noticed, and moved what looked like a bunch of orange and blue coloured clothes…which looked really nice.

I walked up to him and stopped his hands from shuffling through the clothes hanging on the racks and picked up the one with blue and orange on it and smiled, happy with my choice.

"I think this would be fine" I said, reaching in and picking out the matching pants, gloves and sandals.

"That used to be my outfit when I was a Gennin level ninja." Naruto said, pride in his voice.

"Oh…are you okay with me wearing it? I mean I could always take something else if you want" I said, somewhat embarrassed at having just grabbed the first nice thing I saw without thinking about it's importance to him.

I felt a bit relieved when he shook his head and smiled.

"No worries, I would feel better with someone wearing it instead of it sitting in there collecting dust."

I returned the smile and decided to try it on.

"Could I go try it on?" I asked

"Of course, it's yours now after all.

"Thanks!" I cried happily, running into the bathroom to try on my FIRST real article of clothing.

I carefully put the jacket onto the top of the toilet and decided the pants would be best to put on first. So I untied the back of my gown and let it fall off of my body, leaving me standing in nothing but a pair of boxers. I quickly grabbed the pants and pulled them on, amazed at how comfortable they felt. Once they were completely on, I reached for the sandals and pulled them on my feet, each fitting snugly. I moved my feet around to see if there was any pain in them but the sandals fit my feet perfectly. I then picked the shirt and jacket up and unzipped the zipper. I caught a bit of Naruto's scent from the jacket and I couldn't think of what it smelled like, normally I could describe a smell but this one was different. I snapped out of my mind wandering and quickly put on the jacket and zipped it up, then put on the gloves and walked out of the bathroom, standing in front of Naruto who was nearly asleep.

"Well? How do I look?" I asked as he opened an eye and looked me up and down before closing it again and giving me a thumbs up.

"Looks good on you, Dattebayo!" He said, causing me to smile.

"Thanks Naruto." I said, a slight blush on my face

"No problem, now why don't we get some sleep?" He suggested, pulling his covers away from him and standing up while walking over to the closet again and pulling out a blanket and pillow, setting them down on the floor.

"There ya go, you still wanna sleep on the floor?" He asked.

"Yeah, defiantly." I said, setting the blanket up so I could sleep on it and not the floor and then wrap it around me.

"Okay, well, good night Junsui." Naruto said, stipping down to his boxers and the slipping under his covers.

"Good night Naruto, thank you so much." I said, crawling onto my little setup for a bed and quickly falling into a dreamless slumber…for once in my life, feeling safe and content.


	4. Kiba's Appearance

I could slowly feel consciousness begin to come back me, and also smelt something good, of course anything that smelled good, due to my lack of eating. I heard my stomach growl confirming my hunger, so I slowly sat, rubbing the sleep from my eyes in the process. When I did, I noticed the sleeve of the outfit Naruto had given me the night before. I smiled at the colors on the sleeve, and how bright and obnoxious they seemed to be, which in a way, were exactly the kinds of colors I liked. I stood, and walked into the kitchen where Naruto was, sitting at a small table, eating from a bowl full of what looked like noodles.

"Good morning!" He said, mouth still full of noodles.

"Hey." I replied, sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of where he was sitting.

He swallowed the noodles and pushed a bowl of the same ones in front of me.

"Here, you should eat something." He said, standing up and placing his bowl in a sink that was practically right behind his chair.

"Thanks Naruto." I said, as I dug into the noodles with abandon, enjoying the feeling of not being so hungry anymore.

"You're up a lot earlier than I thought you would e, I actually thought you would be sleeping the day away, what with you only just leaving the hospital." He explained as I slurped some noodles into my mouth and swallowed.

"Nah, I usually don't sleep for long, I couldn't afford to sleep long, if I was being beat up regularly, it helped with avoiding those people." I answered, Naruto's face changing to that of sadness.

I quickly corrected myself.

"But that's all in the past, I'm fine now and thanks to you, I can have a good life." I said, smiling.

His expression instantly changed to one of happiness and he nodded.

"You're quite the optimistic Junsui." He complimented

"Well there really is no point in dwelling on the past, otherwise all you do is waste your life wondering, what if." I explained, taking another bit of noodles from the bowl and popping them into my mouth.

He nodded, signalling his agreement.

"So, what are you doing today Naruto, I mean, what do you ninja's normally do?" I asked and he got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, normally I would be going to the missions office to see if there are any jobs, but I wanted to stay here to make sure you get settled in properly…"

"No, don't worry about me, I mean, I'm pretty much settled anyway." I interrupted.

"Besides, I don't want to be too much of an interruption in your normal life, and if I need anything, I can go get Sakura at the hospital." I added.

Naruto gave me a questioning look.

"So you're sure, you'll be okay while I go check? Just let it be known that if there are missions available, I will be taking one and could be gone for days at a time." He explained as I nodded in agreement and he got a slight hint of a smile on his face.

"Alright then, if you're sure, I'll go then, but just promise me you'll carry this around with you, just in case." He said, walking over to me and placing a black, sharp, metallic object on the table.

I looked up at him quizzingly as I picked up the object and turned it over in my hand .

"What is it?" I asked as I slid my finger over the side of it, earning a sharp sudden moment of pain and next, a drop of blood running down it.

"Oh! Are you alright?" He asked as he took the object away and took my hand, examining the small and insignificant cut. I felt a sudden blush come over my cheeks and was thanking Kami or whoever, that he wasn't paying attention to my face.

"Well it doesn't seem to be a bad cut, you're lucky, Kunais are sharp enough to cut bone." He said, still checking my finger to make sure I had not injured it further and around the time he finished I had gotten the blush under control.

"Okay well since you're sure you'll be alright, I'll go now, and here's the kunai, just make sure not to cut yourself again, I don't want to come back to find you've bled to death or something by accidently stabbing yourself or something." He laughed, a smirk that seemed, almost fox like, taking up his whole face.

"Hmph, I'm not THAT clumsy ya know, I just didn't know what the thing is." I commented, taking the Kunai from his hand and putting it back on the table.

"And just where do you plan on keeping it hidden, you can't just walk around town with a kunai clutched in your hand, it'll draw unwanted attention." Naruto asked, eyeing me with quizzing eyes, but still keeping the smirk on his face.

"Well I have sandals for more than just walking in don't I? I may not be a ninja Naruto but I can be resourceful too." I added, quickly picking up the kunai and slipping it into my boot, where it wouldn't cut me but still be accessible.

"Remember, I had to live on the streets for years, I HAD to be resourceful to survive."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"True, very true. Well I should get going, maybe, if there are no jobs, when I come back, I could show you around the village and introduce you to my other friends." Naruto offered.

"That would be awesome Naruto, thanks!" I cried, happily bouncing up and down like a hyperactive child.

"Well then, it's settled, either way I will be back to let you know whether or not there is a job for me to take so I'll see you in a few hours, because I also have some other stops to make before coming back." He explained as he slipped on his sandals and opened the front door.

"Alright, see ya later, I may take a look around town before you're back, that way all you have to do is point out the places I missed." I said, smiling as he nodded and walked out, shutting the door.

I sat back down on the chair at the table, the feeling of the Kunai in my sandals more evident. As I sat there, I quickly recalled how I instantly started blushing when Naruto took my hand to check if I hurt myself.

"Why would I start blushing? I mean, he only wanted to check if I was okay, so why did I feel so embarrassed?" I asked myself aloud.

I didn't however; get a chance to answer my own question as I heard a knocking on the front door.

"Now who could that be?" I asked myself.

"Oh! Maybe it's Sakura!" I thought joyfully as I got up and walked to the door, never for a moment, letting the knowledge of a kunai being in my sandals for my defence, leave my mind.

I stood a bit on my tip-toes to look through what I could only surmise was a way for people to see who was at the door. I saw that it wasn't Sakura, but a man with brown spiky hair and some weird red tattoos on his cheeks. His canines were somewhat more evident than most peoples and he had a bit of an animalistic look to him, not to mention the enormous dog that was sitting right behind him. He knocked on the door again and I quickly decided that he didn't look like he was dangerous, so I opened the door slowly and poked my head out from the side.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice somewhat giving out on me, making me sound afraid.

He tried looking around the inside of the apartment.

"Ummmmm, I was wondering if Naruto is here….who are you?" He asked

"No he's out at the missions office right now and won't be back for a while, and my name is Junsui…may I ask you yours?"

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this big lug behind me is my pal Akamaru. Junsui was it, I don't think I've seen you before around the village."

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not from this village, Naruto helped me when I was being attacked in my village and brought me here." I explained.

"Leave it to Naruto to always be helping people in need at his own expense." Kiba laughed as Akamaru seemed to scoff.

I blushed again.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I embarrass you?" Kiba asked, his apology sounding genuine.

I shook my head, looking like I was trying to shake the blush right off my face.

"N…no not at all. Must just be the lack of air conditioning." I said, quickly thinking of the lame excuse.

Kiba seemed to be surprised by the answer

"Oh…well when Naruto comes back, could you let him know I stopped by?" He asked, as he walked over to Akamaru and sat on his back. When he was fully situated on Akamaru, the dog stood up, showing just how huge he really is.

"S…sure thing. Will do." I stuttered, feeling slightly intimidated by the size of his dog.

"Thanks." Kiba said, flashing me a quick smile before he ran off on Akamaru's back.

I felt another blush flash onto my face and I shut the door quickly and quietly, sliding down it and clutching my cheeks.

"Why is it that I blush every time a boy smiles or shows a sign of concern for me?" I pondered, the blush never leaving my cheeks, due to Kiba's smiling image never leaving my mind.


	5. A Painful Hospital Visit

**Why hello there, my wonderful readers!**

**Naruto: 24, quit stalling and do it!**

**Me: Fine...party pooper!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I own NOTHING related to Naruto...except all my created Characters...including Junsui...which means you ask before you use him or any of my other created character! Thanks!**

It wasn't very long before I once again, got that annoying blush under control and had managed to get myself at least a bit more put together before I thought of going out to look around the village. I made sure that I had the kunai still put in its proper place before I began walking…I really wasn't in any desire to go to the hospital with a kunai wound in my leg…Sakura would probably freak out at Naruto for even giving me one in the first place considering the type of person she seemed to be. When I was sure there was no possibility of it injuring me, I opened the door and walked out, the idea of locking the door occurring to me. However, as you may already know, it is quite difficult to lock a door when one does not possess a key of which to lock said door with. I decided however, that if Naruto were concerned with locking up his apartment, he'd have given me the key to lock it up when I talked to him before he left. I turned away and surveyed the hallway that was filled with doors which I could only suspect were other apartments. The hallway was about as run down as the alleyways where I lived…how could someone as kind hearted as Naruto, live in this…I mean I'm not complaining living here, far from, but it just doesn't seem right that he lives in this. I concluded to ask him about it later when I saw him next which I could only assume would be around the time of nightfall, which meant I would only have around and hour or so to explore. I turned towards to the stairwell and began walking towards it, all the way, surveying my surroundings and when I had reached the stairs and gotten to the bottom, I walked in the first direction my eyes saw and continued onwards, almost letting my legs control the directions I went. I stopped walking when I reached what I could only surmise as a huge tower, which had two armed men standing guard out front. I walked up to them and waved, a smile on my face.

"Hi there, I was wondering if you could tell me what this tower is for." I asked as the two men caught sight of me, their hands flashed to why I assumed were kunais attached to their belts.

"Who are you and what business do you have at the Hokage's tower?" one with short spikey hair demanded.

"Ummmmm, my name is Junsui…Hokage? What's that?" I asked

They must have thought I was mental from the looks they were giving me.

"Are you serious?" Another with shoulder length hair asked, disbelieve laced in his voice and more than apparent on his face.

"Yeah, I'm serious, now can you please tell me what a Hokage is?"

"Uh, well basically, the Hokage is the most powerful ninja in the village. A Hokage looks after what goes on in the village such as feuds between clans and other families, along with how the ninja academy is run and how the students are taught what they need to know and what is required to graduate from the academy."

"Wait, there's an academy here?" I asked

"Uh, yeah, every village has one, each with their own style of training regimen." The guard with short spikey hair answered.

"Hmmmm, maybe Naruto wouldn't mind helping me get into the academy…that way, I can defend myself and then I wouldn't be such a burden for him." I thought as I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, where is the hospital located?" I asked, thinking I should ask what Sakura thought of my idea.

"It's the big white building with the red plus sign on it." The guards said in unison both pointing behind me to which I turned and saw the building, sweat dropping at my obliviousness.

"Thanks!" I cried as I made a mad dash for the hospital.

When I made it to the hospital, I bent over slightly and was gasping for air, having run the whole way there. I walked up to what I assumed was the receptionist's desk and looked at the woman who was sitting in it right now.

"Is...*gasp*…Sakura Haruno…*weez*…here?" I asked, looking around as I asked the question.

"Yes, she's here but she's in with a patient right now…is it urgent or would you be willing to wait for her to be finished?" The receptionist asked

"Oh…well could you just leave a message for her then?" I asked as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a pencil and some paper.

"Certainly…what is the message?" She asked, looking up and me and awaiting the message I had to leave.

"Just let her know that Junsui Omoshiroi stopped by and wanted to talk to her and for her to meet me at Naruto Uzumaki's apartment when she gets the chance."

The receptionist dropped the pencil when she started writing Naruto's name on the paper.

"The…the demon's…apartment?!" She yelled, which earned the shocked and angry expressions of the people who were in the waiting room.

"Ummmmm…no, his name is Naruto Uzumaki…what the heck are you calling him a demon for?" I asked as the people in the waiting room turned their expressions on me and I could feel their eyes boring into my back.

"That boy is a demon, and you would do well to stay away from him…lest you want to get killed by him when he actually shows his true colors." The receptionist warned, however her warning sounded more like a threat, whether she meant as it to be taken as such, I couldn't tell.

I scowled at this and had an itch to pull out the kunai in my sandal and find a more…suitable, place to store it.

"Is that really any way to treat a member of your village and a fellow ninja?" I asked, sounding a bit more coarse in my voice when I asked the question.

"Hmph, I would never think of him as a member of this village, a fellow ninja OR and human being for that matter."

I snatched the message off her desk and quickly wrote down the rest of my message.

"Fine! If you're goin to sit there and argue with me about someone who IS human and should be treated as such, then I will just deliver my message to Sakura MYSELF." I yelled, walking down the first hallway I saw and listening for her voice…I mean, she has to at least be talking while dealing with someone right?

"Baka Kisama!" I scoffed when I was out of the receptionist's sight and earshot.

I continued winding down the hallways when I did finally hear Sakura, who I could only assume was still talking to her patient. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer while rocking on the balls of my heels.

"Who is it?" She asked

I opened the door a crack and leaned my head in.

"It's just me…sorry to interrupt you but…"

She held up her hand to stop me

"No worries, I just finished anyway so why don't we talk in my office for some privacy?" She suggested, opening the door and leading me back down the hallway to a door that said Dr. Haruno on it.

Sakura pulled out a key and put it into the lock that was on the door as she looked at the paper I was holding in my hand.

"What's that for?" She asked as she pushed the door open and took her key out.

"Oh, well I was originally planning on leaving it for you to read later but seeing as how we can talk now, I have no need for it." I answered, shoving the paper into one of my pant pockets.

"Oh okay…well why don't you come inside now?"

I nodded and walked inside, sitting down in one of the first chairs I saw, marvelling at how comfortable it was.

"By the way, nice outfit, I haven't seen that in a while, not since Naruto went away for a few years to do some training with his sensei."

I smiled.

"Thanks Sakura, I love this outfit a lot…I was surprised when Naruto gave it to me, seeing as how much it meant to him, but he said he was happy it wasn't sitting in the closet collecting dust anymore so…"

She nodded in understanding and sat in the chair that was opposite to me, crossing her legs, showing a bit more skin than her outfit normally would allow…and perhaps a little bit of her undergarments.

"Okay so what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked

"Well…you see…I was wondering around the village and came to what some guards called, the Hokage Tower, I asked what a Hokage was considering I have no idea how a village works and in their explanation, they mentioned an academy…which I found to be quite interesting and am considering signing up to go to…I was wanting your opinion on this idea before I broached the subject with Naruto when he gets home from the missions office tonight." I explained as Sakura had thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well in my opinion Junsui, I don't see why it would be a bad idea…I mean, it might be good for you and that way you could defend yourself." She explained as I moved a bit to make myself more comfortable, feeling the kunai in my sandal press against my skin, making me shiver.

"Are you alright?"

Crap, she noticed.

"Uhhhh yeah I'm fine, just a little bit cold." I lied, quickly regretting having said that.

"Junsui…it's not cold in here at all…I mean look at me, I'm wearing a skirt and short sleeves and I'm boiling, not to mention it is one of the hottest days of the year here…what's going on?" She asked as she stood up and walked a bit closer.

"Uhhhh nothing's going on Sakura…what could have possibly made you draw that conclusion?!" I squeaked, backing up in my chair as she came closer and closer.

However, as a lesson to everyone reading this…when one is leaning back in a chair, you can only lean so far back before the said chair decides it wants to tip over, throwing you to the ground…unfortunately for me, that is just what it did, and when I hit the ground, my kunai came flying out of my sandal, hitting the ground with a resounding clang. Sakura stopped stalking towards me and bent down to pick up the kunai.

"Junsui…where did you get this?" She asked, slight agitation oozing out of her voice.

"N…Naruto gave it to me….in case I needed to defend myself." I admitted, still feeling dazed from falling over.

Sakura got deathly quiet and seemed to be shaking in anger before she burst

"That Dobe! He should know better than to just give you a weapon that could very well kill you and not teach you how to use it properly!!!" She screamed, the walls shaking a bit and some items on her desk and wall, falling to the ground from the vibrations.

"Ummmmm Sakura…calm down, it's not his fault, I mean, I did just take it and not ask how to use it."

"Don't defend that Baka, he's the ninja, he should know better! Leave it to Naruto to forget these things." She continued

However, before she could continue any further with her ranting, the door burst open, showing a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, a grey dress that somewhat resembled a robe, green eyes, and the biggest…assets, I had ever seen…perhaps a bit too big for logic or reason.

"Sakura! What's wrong!?"She asked

Sakura didn't get a chance to answer as the woman saw the kunai in her hand and then saw me on the ground…to which I could practically gather the conclusion she came to.

"Ummmmm…hi?" I asked, waving nervously

The woman loaded up a fist and launched it

"Tsunade Sama! He's…"She didn't get to finish as the woman named Tsunade's fist made contact with my face, lifting me off the ground and launching me into the wall, making an enormous imprint in it but not breaking it……I will say that you never want to be on the receiving end of an enraged woman's fist…..trust me you just don't.

"Junsui!" Sakura yelled as I began sliding down the wall, I heard the kunai make contact with the ground again and someone run towards me.

"Junsui! Speak to me! Are you alright!?" She asked as she picked me up in her arms and shook me a bit.

I moaned a bit

"Did someone get the licence plate of that ramen cart that hit me?" I asked as Sakura sweatdropped

"Well at least you're not knocked out…although I can basically guarantee that you're going to have a huge bruise on your cheek for a while." She commented and Tsunade walked up behind her, laughing nervously.

"Sorry about that kid, I thought you were attacking Sakura or doing something perverted to her.

It was my turn to sweatdrop…perverted? Did something perverted happen in this village as a regular occurrence?!

"Here, let me heal those cuts on you, it's the least I can do since I falsely punched you."

I didn't get a chance to say alright because Tsunade has already placed a hand over a cut on my arm I failed to notice before and in a flash of green light and some warmth, the cut had healed over completely, leaving me in shock.

"That's amazing, thank you!"

"No problem" Tsunade answered as she went to work on the other cuts I had failed to notice.

"So…seeing as how we have met under such unorthodox circumstances, perhaps I should properly introduce myself. My name is Tsunade, my last name isn't important, I am the fifth Hokage of this village."

"Oh you're the Hokage!?" I asked, surprised

Tsunade stopped her healing and gave me a look I couldn't quite decipher.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, irritation now more apparent.

"Ummmmm, I just meant I didn't know who is Hokage, so it's a little surprising to know that you are, although I can see why…the wall is a testament to that." I explained, jerking my head back towards the imprint of my body.

Tsunade gave a bit of a laugh and stood up, helping me to my feet along the way.

"So nothing else hurts at all? Nothing feel broken?" She asked

I checked by bouncing on my feet and doing a bunch of things with my arms to check and then moved them around in circles to test my shoulders.

"Nope, everything seems fine, I'm surprised though, I would have thought I would at least have dislocated something with that hit but whatever, I'm not arguing." I replied as Sakura clapped her hands together and then rubbed them.

"Well, now that that is all sorted out, this works out wonderful that you're here Tsunade-sama because Junsui has something he would like to ask you…don't you Junsui." She said, giving me a suggestive look.

"Oh well I was kinda hoping to wait until after I ask Naruto but since you're here Hokage-sama…"

"Please just use Tsunade."

"Oh well okay, Tsunade then, I wondering if there would be any possible way for me to join the academy, I just started living here yesterday because Naruto saved me from being basically killed, in my village and I have lived on the streets for the majority of my life so I never got to join the academy I assume was in my village and I want to be a ninja so I can defend myself and be able to repay Naruto for letting me impose on his life." I explained.

Tsunade seemed to break off into her own little world as she, as I could only assume, was thinking.

"Well normally people who want to be ninja's join the academy as toddlers so it would be pretty unorthodox for you to join it at your age, you would be too behind in terms of the way the system moves for it…"

I hung my head in disappointment.

"However" Tsunade began as she lifted my head by pulling my chin up to look her in the eyes.

"If you would like, I could train you myself, I would have to warn you in advance though, I train without holding back, so I would eventually be coming at you with all I have, sooner rather than later…that way you could become as powerful as…well Sakura, have you seen her punch the ground yet?"

I shook my head

"Well you should get her to show you sometime, mind you, you would want to get quite a great deal of distance between you and her before you get her to show you."

I looked at Sakura with shock written all over my face.

"Is…Is she serious?!" I squeaked.

Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, although, you flatter me too much Tsunade-sama, besides…you're the one who taught me how to do what I can do anyway so the real credit should go to you."

Tsunade jerked her hand as if she was shooing something away.

"Nonsense, besides I really don't like a bunch of attention anyway so it works out great if everyone is giving you all the attention" She commented as I looked back and forth between them, my eyes finally settling on Tsunade.

"So let me guess…that punch wasn't even half as hard as you can do was it?" I asked

Tsunade laughed.

"Are you kidding? That was around a fifth of my full strength!" She declared, somewhat proudly.

"Great…well seeing as how I am still alive, I thank you for that…however, seeing as how I have been gone for more than a few hours, I really should be getting back to Naruto's, he should be home now anyway."

Both women smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Alright, would you like me to walk you home Junsui?" Sakura asked as she walked over to kunai and picked it back up, slipping it into a pouch on her left leg.

"Yes actually, that would be great, thanks Sakura." I replied, turning to Tsunade and bowing slightly.

"And thank you Tsunade-sama for the offer to teach me, I shall as Naruto what he thinks and get back to you on the offer…where can I find you when I know?"

"Well as you should already know, there is the Hokage tower, I am usually found there most of the time unless I have a meeting or something of importance, so just tell the guards at the front that I asked for you and they should let you in."

I nodded

"Alright, until then, goodbye." I said as Sakura and I walked out of the room.

"Sakura?" I asked as we walked out of the hospital

"Hmmm?"

"Could…could you please not pound Naruto into a pulp for the kunai thing when you see him?" I asked as she gave me a dangerous smirk

"Well I can't make any promises about at least not hitting him Junsui, but if you're worried about me hospitalizing him, I can almost guarantee I won't do that."

I let out a sigh of relief and laughed continued walking, excited to get home and ask Naruto what his thoughts were on me getting trained by Tsunade.

**As a side note, If you find any spelling errors, it's because I was a rush to finish packing for my trip to Disney Land my family and I are going on tommorow...so Gomen for any errors you might find. I however did use spell check so there should little to no mistakes, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
